


(Day)breaking Josh Wheeler

by TheMadKingTargaryen



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Daybreak, Feet, Interrogation, Josh - Freeform, M/M, Tickle torture, Torture, baron truimph, feathers - Freeform, tickle, ticklish, wheeler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadKingTargaryen
Summary: Josh Wheeler finds himself in the clutches of Baron Triumph, who has an unorthodox method of extracting information.Characters from the show Daybreak. Which was cancelled after one season but honestly like it wasn't that bad. It had potential. It was just another mindless thing you could binge watch but it is about 9 x 10^838628 times better than whatever the fuck the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina is.Plus the main character is kinda hot. Hence the fic.Anyway hope you enjoy it.
Kudos: 20





	(Day)breaking Josh Wheeler

Josh reclined in his cage, comfortable for the most part. His prison had been decked out with...an old sack. It wasn't too scratchy and worked well enough as a pillow if you didn't focus on it too much.

He'd been in his cage in Hoyles' parents' factory for what must have been hours after being 'napped by Baron Triumph. Luckily his cage was quite high off the ground so he had a good view of the...the...umm...general squalor of the factory? The disheartened slaves with chains around their necks serving out food to the numerous teens in this makeshift prison? There was a reason Josh was lying down. This whole situation was harshing his vibe big time.

Wesley were also in here, but his cage was too far away to communicate anything clearly without rousing suspicion. Plus the self-proclaimed Samurai was fast asleep, somehow. Turbo was also somewhere around here but he was more likely to just break Josh's neck if they coordinated a plan good enough to escape.

So, with little other options left open to him, Josh just laid there on the floor of his cage, trying to block out the world.

Footsteps directly outside of his cage roused him from his attempted rest. Baron Triumph stood there in his black leather and his breathing mask, silent as always.

"Sup, dickwad." Josh said, though he was kinda nervous. Triumph was an intimidating figure up close. One of the slaves unlocked his cage, their head bowed subserviently, and Triumph grabbed Josh by the scruff of his neck before he could attempt anything even nearing escape. The slave handcuffed Josh's hands behind his back and he was dragged by Triumph down several flights of stairs and into a room that must have previously been the factory manager's office. Now it looked to be some kind of torture chamber. Josh gulped.

The slave, who must have been Truimph's right hand man, closed the door behind them and followed the Baron like an obedient puppy. "Wow. Torture, Triumph? You're a fucking coward."

He pushed Josh into a regular old chair in front of a desk, with his handcuffed arms going around the back of the chair. Then Baron Triumph spoke, his voice deep and crackly and sinister through his helmet. A voice changer. "A coward, Josh? No. I'm not a coward. I'm just smarter than you are."

At a small gesture the slave picked up Josh's legs and placed them into the open bottom of a large set of stocks that was clamped to the desk. How had he not noticed these when he sat down? The heavy wooden top was closed and locked down around his ankles, immobilising his legs up at a 45 degree angle. Triumph sat down in the bigger chair on the other side of the desk, facing Josh's shoes, like a principle talking to a student. The slave bowed and fled at the shooing gesture Triumph shot him.

"Bastinado?" Josh guessed. It was the only thing he could think of to do with his his feet that could possibly make him give over information. Luckily josh though he had a pretty good chance at not breaking if that was the case.

"No." Triumph's voice boomed. "Stop guessing. You're boring me."

"Wow. Rude."

"Silence!"

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Now, Wheeler. Tell me how to get into the mall. I know there's a secret passage, but I really can't be bothered to find it. Tell me where it is and this will be as easy as pie. If not...well...we'll have some fun together, me and you.

"You and I." Josh said belligerently.

"What?"

"It's you and I, not me and you. And I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine. The hard way it is." Triumph cupped the heels of Josh's high tops and pulled them both off with one smooth yank. Then he worked his gloved fingers underneath the elastic rims of Josh's socks and slowly worked them off, unveiling two soft, pale bare feet. Josh shifted uncomfortably in his chair, both at the idea of his feet being so exposed and the feeling of the smooth leather brushing against his skin, sending tingles rippling across them.

"Remarkably clean and soft feet for the apocalypse, Wheeler."

Josh tried to look as relaxed as possible. "What can I say, BT? There are thousands of personal foot spas abandoned now. Anyone without smooth tootsies isn't trying hard enough."

"Indeed. I'm thankful you kept them nice and smooth, because it will make your torture so much more unbearable." Triumph brandished two long, soft looking feathers in his hand, and was obviously grinning behind his mask at the look of fear that had made its way onto Josh's face.

"Seriously? Tickling? You're going to tickle me for information? Is this a kids cartoon all of a sudden?" He tried to sound nonchalant but there were definitely undertones of fear in his words. He hadn't been tickled for years, especially on his feet, but he had always though of himself as a very ticklish person. Wasn't ticklishness the kind of thing that decreased with age? He was pretty sure he'd read that somewhere, before the bombs dropped.

The first stroke of a feather on his skin disproved that theory there and then. It wasn't enough to make him laugh, but that soft fluff tracing the side of his bare heel was enough to make his breath hitch. "Tell me where the passage is, Josh. It only gets worse from here."

"How's about you fuck off?" Josh retorted. He was determined to show Triumph who was boss (this was his fucking apocalypse!) but if it really did get worse, as Josh suspected and Triumph promised, Josh wasn't sure he could make it.

"Tut tut tut. Naughty boy. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to cuss?" Triumph traced both feathers around the edge of both bare soles, torturously slow. Josh resisted a shiver that threatened to shoot down his spine at the titillating feathers.

"Y-you know, Triumph, this is really childish."

"Would you rather I hook up jumper cables to your nipples and let rip?" Triumph boomed.

"I guess not..." Josh muttered, seriously hoping that wasn't an option.

"Then stop complaining and tell me where the entrance is."

The feathers fluttered their way around the exposed feet, even fluttering at the tips of Josh's toes which he didn't think would tickle as much as it did. He wasn't laughing yet, but he was close. It was like the tickles were adding up and as soon as they hit a certain threshold they would make him laugh and he wouldn't be able to stop.

That threshold was reached when the Baron's feathers swiped quickly across the pads of his smooth soles. "Bahah— fuck mmmm."

"Was that a little giggle there, Wheeler?"

"No I just thought of something funny actually. I though about how stupid you look in that helmet."

"Oh, Josh, you're so good at expertly dodging things with humour and quick wit aren't you? Well that won't work with me. I want to hear your beautiful laugh." He fluttered the feathers exclusively on the pads of both soles. Josh snickered in response, then laughed openly as they trespassed into the flesh at the base of his toes.

"Haha!" He giggled, then cursed his nerves for being so goddamn sensitive.

"There we go, Josh. There's a good boy. Laugh for Baron Triumph." The feathers got ruthless then, flitting with quick, jagged movements so Josh had no idea where they were heading next. A quiet throaty giggle could be heard now, as Josh tried his hardest to hide his sensitivity. Little did he know the gig was up: Triumph could plainly see the effect he was having on his captive.

"Y-you know, referring to yourself in the third person is super lahahahahahahahammeee!" Triumph threaded the feathers between his first and big toe to devastating effect.

"Awwww, is that a sweet spot? I'm glad I found it. Where's the entrance?" The feathers sawed brutally in the virgin flesh of his toes, the soft fibres teasing the sensitive flesh with mastery.

"I'll nehehever tell yohohohohohou!" Josh whined, all pretence of nonchalance slipping down the drain.

"You will, or I'll tickle you till you pass out, and then I'll tickle you again when you wake up, even harder than before. I'll have you screaming before we're done here."

Triumph worked the feathers like Da Vinci worked his brushes: with precision and finesse, every stroke done on purpose and with confidence. It was sure taking its toll on Josh. He hadn't expected feathers of all things to be so fucking ticklish! He tried to pull his feet free of the stocks to no avail in response to the stimulation of the feathers.

"Wait! Wait!" The feathers ceased. "I'll tell you! I'll fucking tell you. The secret entrance to the mall, you go to Marshall street, lift up the manhole cover and you suck my ass! I'll never tell you, you child-eating prick!" Josh smirked at himself.

"Oh, Josh. Josh, Josh, Josh. I really didn't want to use these yet, but you give me no choice; your insolence is...infuriating." Triumph reached under the desk and brought up a contraption that dropped Josh's smirk. It was two electric drills, held apart with short strips of wood so that they were kept parallel to one another. At the end of these drills were the things that gave Josh pause: two wide, fluffy feather dusters. Not the vaguely cylindrical ones on the end of poles, the black feathered ones that fanned from a handle, like the ones maid's usually carried in classic depictions. These were attached to the drills where the drill bit would normally go.

"Oh come on, is that really necessary?" Josh asked, shifting his bare feet in the stocks.

"You mean Bertha? Of course she's necessary. She's the one who always gets me answers. I can leave her on for hours and hours, tickling and tickling until her victim breaks like a twig. By the end they're normally begging to tell me the information." Triumph pushed the contraption forward so that the two feather dusters enveloped Josh's feet, making him twitch. They were so soft. "And when they do tell me, I leave her running for another half an hour, just to hammer home the point that you don't disobey Baron Triumph."

"You're sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm efficient." Triumph reached forwards and turned on both drills which Josh only then noticed had wires trailing out the back of them; they were plugged in! They really could run for hours.

The dusters started spinning rapidly, fluttering down the bare soles and back up the other side, soft and teasing in a ruthlessly fast way. Josh yanked at his feet immediately, already desperate for the sensation to stop. Every inch of his soles were being tickled simultaneously, the thousands and thousands of strands wiggling their soft bodies against his ticklish skin, every feather tickling a part of his skin only to be instantly replaced by another. His arches, heels, pads, toes and the sides of his feet were all being stroked delicately. Some of the feathers even slinked their way between Josh's bubbly toes, titillating the super soft skin there that was like a gold mine of nerves.  
Triumph was right: his soft, pampered feet offered absolutely no protection from the feathers as every inch of them was smooth and ticklish.

"Hohohohohlyyyyyyfuhuhuhuhuhuhucckkk!" He threw his head back in the chair and cackled, not able to hold back his laughter. He yanked desperately at his legs but the stocks were as solid as concrete. "NOHOHOHOHO!"

"Poor Wheeler. Feet so exposed and so very ticklish. My Bertha will crack you like a nut, and if not, I have even more methods. Ones where the games go out the window. Start praying I don't have to use them." Triumph leaned back in his chair, watching with amusement as Josh's resolve melted like ice cream in the sun. "Oh wait, there's no god in the apocalypse but me. Better start spewing some answers then."

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCKKK!" The feathers spun relentlessly, ceaselessly tickling and fluttering and stroking. And on top of it all, Josh was in a big fat dilemma: there was no secret entrance to the mall. All the doors were locked and booby trapped. They all just used the front doors on the basis that someone was always there to let them in past the barricades. Triumph was hunting for something that didn't exist, and he thought Josh knew the answer. Flaming shitballs. "WAHAHAHAHAHAITT!"

The dusters stopped spinning and Triumph leant forward eagerly. "Go on..."

Josh caught his breath. "Huh-huh-huh. There is no fucking secret entrance!"

"Really, Wheeler? Lying at this point?" He reached to turn Bertha back on but Josh stopped him.

"WAIT! Why would there be a secret entrance to a mall? Why would they have built one before the bombs fell? You can see the service entrance is blocked and every other door into there is as well. The only way in is the fucking barricaded front!" Josh said, desperate for Bertha to remain off.

Triumph turned her back on. "I'll let your tongue be loosened a bit more then, if you insist on lying."

"Ihhhhh'mmmmmnohohohohohottlyihihihihihihihinnngggggggg!" Josh pleaded as the dastardly feathers returned to his vulnerable soles. "HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Triumph stood then and walked around the desk. "I'll come back in half an hour and see if you're ready to talk to me then."

Josh started. "HALF AN HOUR? NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOPLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSEEEE!"

"Fine. I'll have mercy." Triumph said, stroking Josh's mop of hair. "Twenty nine minutes." Then he left, leaving Josh cackling at the stocks, craning his neck to beg and plead for Triumph to come back through the laughter.


End file.
